


Servicing the Servants

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal, F/M, Forest Sex, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After finishing off some monsters in the forest, Olga and her servants relax their minds and bodies, having a few drinks that lead the break into an interesting direction.
Relationships: Olga Marie Animusphere/original characters
Kudos: 1





	Servicing the Servants

"Lecarde! Seath! On your guard!"

The two servants of Olga Maria Animisphere, paused behind their master, who unsheathed her sword in preparation of a battle. There was a long pause as the two males looked around, their eyes glancing all over the forest surrounding their path.

"Seath?" Lecarde whispered. "So you hear anything?"

Having ears of a wolf due to his mother being a goddess of order, Seath listened closely, ensuring that there was some sort of trouble coming from behind the trees. "I hear something..." he said to his allies. "It's faint, but it's getting closer."

"Be prepared for anything." Olga said in a low voice. "It could be anything hiding in there."

As they huddled about to watch each other's backs, two giant creatures, a Faceless and Golem, sprouted out from behind the trees, stomping into the path where the trio begin to fight. Olga leaps at the Faceless, swinging her blade for an attack, only for the monster to swat her away with her forearm. Seath and Lecarde were about to go after the Golem, but seeing their master get attacked so easily prompted their protective instincts to kick in.

“Stand back, master!” Lecarde said, charging his sword up for a magic-infused strike. “I'll handle him for you.”

“You?” Seath said, helping Olga to her feet. “Come on, that blade won't do much, even if it's infused with magic. Let a real magical talent show you how it works!”

“Servants,” Olga said with an impatient grimace, “perhaps one of you could actually do something rather than say you'll do it?” She of course points to the Golem that was still prepared for a fight, which both young men have ignored following her attack from the Faceless.

The two men paused as Lecarde readjusted his glasses before he said to his wolf friend, “Okay, I'll get the Faceless, you take care of the Golem.”

“What?! Why do you get to avenge Olga and take on the Faceless?!” Seath barked

“Because that's what I do, dammit,this sword was made for cutting through something like that!”

“Well try not to slice its mask off, because who knows, the real ugliness underneath might just be your face!”

As the two bickered, the two monsters had no idea whether they should attack or just let the two servants deal with one another themselves. Olga, meanwhile, grew immensely impatient, feeling fine even after just a forearm strike from the Faceless. “Will you stop fighting EACH OTHER and just FIGHT?!” Olga shouted, her mouth growing wide with fangs for the brief moment.

This at least frightened her helpers into doing what she resurrected them for, as they forgot their troubles with the other and started to attack the two monsters that came at them. Lecarde handled the Faceless on his own, with Olga and Seath using their combined efforts to knock back the Golem. Though it would take some time, the monsters would be dealt with, leaving the three of them exhausted from such rough combat.

“Well that went well.” Seath said, stretching his arms out as he grinned. “Maybe a little bit of damage, but nothing too severe.”

“Aside from the fact we nearly got our master killed at the start.” Lecarde mumbled, sheathing his sword once more.

“That wasn't even your fault, Lecarde.” Olga said, swatting him in the back of the head. “May I remind you I was the one who dove headfirst into that attack? There was nothing worth beating yourself up over! Honestly...”

“See? No harm, no foul.” Seath said with a grin, wrapping his arm over Lecarde's shoulder. “But at least you handled that Faceless without my help.”

“I've done this by myself before my resurrection, idiot.” Lecarde sighed, removing the wolf-hybrid's arm from around himself. “Not my fault I can't trust others...” The knight thought about his past, how he was betrayed by someone he believed to be his friend until he was resurrected as a vengeful wraith-like being. When it came to the wolf-hybrid and his master, Olga, it was a bit of a different story, as he had been brought along to serve under one and put his trust in the other.

As expected of two young fighters following along a woman as beautiful as Olga, they would secretly have a crush on her, wanting her for themselves once the time came. That was why they broke out into such a fight before, their interest in being her knight in shining armor, almost quite literal for Lecarde, had never been stronger than in that moment.

“Lecarde, you should stop being so brash.” Olga said to her knight, passing him by. “I brought you both on as my servants to protect me, and to give you both a second chance. While I'm happy that you've kept me alive through all of this, see to it that you don't also get yourselves annihilated in the process.”

“Yes, master.” Seath and Lecarde said, a bit of guilt on their minds.

Recalling that he had some drinks with him, Lecarde pulled his items pouch out, sifting through it until he found the proper beverage for such an occasion: beer. “Hey, master Olga, why not take a break? We could probably use it after that fight.”

Before Olga could lead the way to their next destination, she turned her head to see the knight holding up the alcoholic drinks meant for consumption. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to indulge myself a little,” she sighed, “even if it's only mid-day.” She did at least think she could use a little bit of numbing her anger towards her servants, considering how their fight could have been less straining to her brain cells if they weren't being competitive over her heart. She knew that was the case with them, as they were younger than her in the physical aspect. Hormones were still on their minds, although she did wonder how they would feel if they knew their appearances were half of why she brought them on to serve her.

Yes, she was a bit on the horny side herself, but compared to her servants she was much better about hiding this in comparison to them. Her missions, among other things, always came first, so she never put the time into her matters until the work was done. But sometimes, that would get in the way of her own needs and desires, so...perhaps a few drinks could lighten the mood in order to get things finally rolling. Olga grinned, interested to see if they would actually jump her when presented with the chance. But of course, she had to be in the right mindset, and the alcohol was the best way to go about it.

After they found a log to sit on, Olga was the first to pop open her beer bottle, guzzling it down rather quickly to the surprise of Seath and Lecarde. Both of her male servants had believed she was rather elegant and stern, but seeing how she drank through half the bottle so easily was a shock. Not to mention HOW she drank it...

The jaws of the servants dropped, watching as Olga not only drank from the opening of the beer bottle, but rather half of the neck shoved inside her mouth. The two found it incredible, yet barbaric, that she could even show off such a talent without choking on the thin portion of the drinking device, though at the same time couldn't help but be immensely aroused by the tactic either. Their faces grew red as they squeezed their legs together in the hopes that they wouldn't show off too much before her.

When she pulled the beer from her mouth, Olga took a deep breath, smiling at both her servants as they sat on either side of her. “Well? Are you boys impressed?” she said, her tone much more relaxed than usual. They were used to hearing a voice of nobility coming from her mouth, but this...this was definitely unexpected.

“Y-Yeah? Sure, that was different.” Seath said with a nervous smile.

“Very...impressive skills you have there, master.” Lecarde admitted, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

“I can do so much more, you know.” Olga said, a seductive smile on her lips even as she went for another, less perverse sip of alcohol. “Come now, I see the look in your eyes, don't try to pretend you have no interest in me!”

“But that's-”

“I mean she's not wrong...” Seath confessed.

“What are you DOING?” Lecarde growled.

The wolf-hybrid laughed. “Come on, Lecarde, she obviously wants to get it on! Why not indulge her?”

“It doesn't feel right,” Lecarde said, turning his head away, “she's our master, after all! And I think she may be intoxicated alrea-”

Olga laughed, leaning her head on Lecarde's shoulder. “Oh, Lecarde, I've barely even had one lousy bottle of beer!” she said, pushing her whole body against his as he tried to shuffle further down the log. “If you want to consider it an order from your master to let me please you, then you're more than welcome to!”

Seath grinned as he watched Lecarde run out of log to scoot away from his master, still believing her to be inebriated without control. “Come on, man,” he said to the knight, “you might as well let her get in that armor of yours.”

“I couldn't!” Lecarde shouted.

Seath shrugged, holding his beer bottle to his mouth. “Well, there's always the option of her just casting a spell to make you do it.” He then drank casually after letting that remark hang in the open.

“He's right, you know, Lecarde.” Olga said, rubbing her hand over his leg. “You could just do so willingly, unless you'd rather keep going against your master's request.”

The knight sighed, standing up as he took Olga by the hand. “Fine, but not out here in the open.” he said, leading her into the woods. “We don't want passersby seeing us...you know, out here.”

“Oh c'mon, give them a show.” Seath said with a grin. “Those travelers gotta get their kicks in somewhere!”

Once they were in the clear, Olga knelt before her servants, a smile on her face as she awaited them to undress themselves. She removed her jacket and dress-length shirt while they did so, letting them get a glimpse of her perky breasts, seeing the sweat form on her chest after what must have been a tight containment for her mounds. Seath and Lecarde couldn't help but stare on, seeing such breasts bared before their eyes. She, of course, was eager to see just what they were packing, as their pants and armor were finally removed.

To her delight, the noble woman saw two eight inch long rods underneath, the two servants clearly already at half-mast. The excitement of being with Olga clearly got to them, and it showed so well in their faces before they even got to the woods. Seath grinned as he rested his hands behind his head, while Lecarde stared ahead, too embarrassed to look his master in the eyes under these conditions. “I suppose I should have figured,” Olga said, reaching out for their shafts, “two strong men as yourselves would bare such mighty weapons to please me.” Lecarde had no idea what to say to that, although when his master went to massage their scrotum, there really wasn't much in the way of words to offer.

The two knights remained speechless as Olga used her hands to rub their ball sacks first, watching their cocks twitch as they slowly came to life. When Seath was getting harder the fastest, she reached her head out to meet with his crown, the lips pecking against the urethral slit before she covered it fully with her mouth. The wolf-hybrid sighed as he rolled his head with delight, his eyes shut as he soaked in the oral service his master was giving him. Her other hand moved away from Lecarde's sack, giving his shaft a hand job while her mouth laid focused on giving the wolf-hybrid attention.

Remaining still, Lecarde heaved through his nostrils as he felt the blood pump into his shaft, the veins throbbing hard as it was what kept him at a full erection. He glanced over to the white haired woman, watching as she gave Seath head, and a surprisingly good amount of it. The bottleneck technique was clearly more than just for show, as she demonstrated by swallowing the eight inches the wolf-hybrid presented her with. It was amazing to Lecarde how comfortable Olga was with this, considering the master/servant relationship the knight thought that they had. For some reason when it came to sexual desires, he figured that she would be a bit more dominant in that regards. Instead, she'd rather please them than the other way around. Though he may as well consider himself lucky, as this could have gone a whole other direction.

“Oh, goddamn!” Seath grunted, his body quaking as Olga's tongue slid under his shaft, massaging it thoroughly. “Here I was wishing I was the bottle, I guess my wish came true!”

“Seath...” Lecarde groaned. “Please don't try to be funny, you're ruining the mood.”

Olga chuckled even as she remained on Seath's shaft, although she may have laughed too hard when she pushed the head against her throat a little too rough. A few coughs followed from there, with the master opening her lips and letting her saliva fly onto the wolf-hybrid's cock. “I'm fine...” she said after clearing her throat, deciding to move on from one dick to the next.

Her other hand now brought itself to Seath, rubbing her saliva into the skin of his flute while he hummed delightfully, his head rolling against his shoulders yet again. He seemed incredibly infatuated with the attention his master was giving him, although that may be the wolf side of his mind showing off. Lecarde sort of chuckled to himself, as he noticed his ally's penis was human. For some reason, he imagined it would be anything but that.

Paying that thought too much attention, the knight jolted when he felt Olga press against his rod, her other hand rubbing away at his balls again now that she had nothing to do with it. She gave Lecarde a seductive look, which he finally noticed after the shock of her mouth overtaking his cock wore off. Her mouth was warm against his flesh, especially compared to the light breeze that rolled about in this time of year, where summer was close to its end and the leaves had yet to change color. It wasn't noticeable to the knight until he had dropped his pants and lower armor, which is where he could especially feel the difference in temperature. But Olga had that comfortable heat in her mouth, as he felt the air and saliva move about within her lips, which were wrapped tightly around his member.

Seath noticed that his skin felt a little smoother, but only along his dong where the master had already sucked him off. The saliva had been dried off, although he believed that she had rubbed it into his skin well enough to give it a smoother feel, perhaps for later uses than just letting her mouth pump them into a full erection. In fact, he could see that Olga was getting further into her mood when she moved her hand off of Lecarde's balls, her head bobbing away along his shaft as it fell to her waist. The fingers pushed through the hem of her red leggings, sliding in until they rubbed up against her folds underneath the fabric. Seath's ears perked up when he spotted the dampness seeping through, a good sign of just how wet the master was.

The longer she remained on his dick, Lecarde could feel the breath coming from her nostrils, while her saliva splashed about in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the knight's boner, making sure that she covered every inch of the throbbing dong just to make sure it was as damp as Seath's. Her hand continued to massage the wolf-hybrid's member, hearing his breathing grow heavier as he allowed his master to do the work. Olga's cheeks grew red, not out of embarrassment, but from the heat she was putting herself through with the multi-tasking of pleasing her servants while arousing herself.

It eventually grew to the point where Olga couldn't take much more, her lips popping off Lecarde with her drool spilling from her mouth. As it dripped down to her chin, the master stared at Lecarde and Seath, her eyes looking water as she continued to rub against her genitals. “Please, both of you...” she said in a breathy voice. “You have control of me until we're all relieved. Fuck me, eat me out...do what you will! I'm giving you that much power!”

Seath and Lecarde paused to exchange glances with one another, as if both were in disbelief over what she just said. It was a very odd moment for them, and yet, they dare not pass up such an opportunity, but they knew they had to do this in a fashion that everyone could agree with. As teammates, the act of sex in a threesome had to be VERY carefully coordinated, or at least know enough what the other would do so that they were in tandem with one another.

Lecarde scooped Olga into his arms carrying her over to the nearest tree and seating her against the bark. He assisted his master in removing her leggings from her body, fully exposing her to the midday air. As goosebumps formed from the chill she experienced, she kept her legs wide open, giving the knight a full view of just what he was about to plunge into. 

Resting on his knees, the knight leaned into Olga's crotch, his lips meeting directly with her folds. He gave a little peck to his master's pussy, all the while his nose rubbed against her clit. The woman whimpered, her legs squeezing against Lecarde's head as she felt him rubbing against her little nub, while his tongue started to brush against her curtains. Seath stroke his cock as he bit his lower lip, watching the faces his master made while his friend made out with her groin.

While Lecarde munched away at her carpet, Olga glanced over at the wolf-hybrid, noting how he panted as he stroked his rod. The wolf ears atop his head began to quiver, showing the excitement that Seath had over the state of heat his master was in. Sticking her hand out, Olga waved to herself as she addressed her wolf servant, "Seath, come and let me take care of that for you."

Seath nodded, approaching Olga with his cock sticking in her face. The master grabbed hold of it for herself, keeping it steady until she could put her lips over the tip. Seath took small steps forward, making sure that she could take the whole thing to his base while Lecarde continued to eat her out. With the wolf-hybrid fully capable of giving her every inch of his rod, Olga bobbed her head against it, her face meeting with his abs as her lips met the end. Seath held his hands onto her white hair, grunting through his teeth as he jutted his hips lightly into his master's face, helping her out just a little bit.

Olga's hands moved onto her nipples, giving herself a light tweak while her cheeks grew redder from the attention Lecarde gave her snatch. Every twist of his tongue against her cavern walls was a sensation to her, the knight doing all he could to lap up her fluids as they dripped down her insides. He could see just how heated his master was getting, the flushed nature of her cheeks being a different shade from when they started off. He could only wonder how much longer she could last, as it was rather certain she could burst at any moment.

Indeed, her juices did seem as though they were dripping from her folds a bit faster, far too much for Lecarde to catch with his tongue. The knight pulled back from his master's muff, watching as her hand instinctively moved to her clit, giving that a rub while he merely studied her dripping fluids. They made a wet spot in the dirt, making it appear muddier than it should be, but that was no problem for him. It may actually work better for lubricating her when he or Seath occupy her hole.

As if reading his mind, Olga popped Seath's cock from her mouth, wiping off the drool that had accumulated on her lower lip and chin, with a few strings dangling off his crown. “Seath...you'll be occupying my pussy next.” Olga said, standing up from her spot against the tree. “Lecarde, you're next in my mouth again. I believe you'll need to get hard again after spending so much time eating me out.”

Looking down at his cock, Lecarde noticed that, though his rod still twitched about, it did seem to deflate into a half mast. The wolf-hybrid servant sat where his master previously was, with the white haired woman squatting over him. She guided his cock inside her pussy, biting her lower lip as she pushed it between her folds. The thick crown stretched against her walls, something Lecarde couldn't do with his own tongue, with it doing so the further in it slid within her. Olga leaned into Seath, resting a hand against the tree trunk while using her other hand to bite on her knuckle. She was showing some restraint, as she had a desire to kiss the wolf-hybrid, but didn't wish to do so and create further jealousy between her two servants.

After Olga readjusted herself to kneel on top of him, Seath watched her hips rock against his cock, the tip poking away at her cervix as she did so. Her breasts jumped with every movement she made, the skin of her backside rubbing against his hips. He gave her ass cheeks a squeeze, avoiding his nails digging into her skin while they did so. He could see her cheeks and their rosy red nature, something he would only see if she were otherwise drunk. It was then he realized just how a woman in heat truly looked.

Lecarde stepped forward, holding his rod before Olga. She turned and pushed her lips against him, humming in delight as she tasted his erection once again. The knight groaned, his hands balling into fists as she pushed further along his member, the tongue swirling against his flesh and rubbing against every vein along it. It didn't take very long for Lecarde to get back to where he was, his boner at full mast with dabs of precum oozing from his urethral slit. Olga looked up at him, her eyes half-dazed while Seath rocked his hips, bucking into his master to aid her in their stimulation together.

There were a few times where her teeth nibbled down on his cock, but nothing too serious. Lecarde breathed heavily when that occurred, having an odd enjoyment for when she would do so. It was especially the crown that got most attention from her chompers, as that was a particularly sensitive area on his member. The knight started to breathe more heavily, his cock throbbing as he did his best to hold back from releasing his seed down her throat.

Soon, Olga pulled away from Lecarde, her mouth wide open as she ran her tongue against the tip, her breath heaving into him. While she licked away with heavy desire, she gave the knight's lance one last peck before looking at him and commanding him, “Get that in my asshole, Lecarde.”

The knight gulped, concerned that she may not be ready to have such thickness filling up her rectum like this. But as it was her wish, there was very little he could say or do to dissuade her from having both holes filled like that. With a sigh of concern, Lecarde relocated behind Olga as she pushed her backside down on Seath's cock, her juices creating strings connecting from her folds to his cock. Though he stared on at her rump, Lecarde squatted over his master, his cock guiding itself inside her anus, the crown popping right inside.

As was expected, Olga cried out, her movement atop the wolf-hybrid paused as her body tensed up from the push Lecarde made. The knight was worried he may have hit a bad spot inside his master, though that fear washed away when she slowly turned her head back and said, “Don't worry about me...keep going...please...”

The begging tone of his master told him everything, how badly she wanted him to ram into her. With less concern on his mind, Lecarde pushed on with his dick burrowing further into Olga's ass, despite the rough growls she made. Seath chuckled to himself, thinking about how it would usually be him making such noises, but then he supposed he could never do the things his master was doing to fulfill her needs currently. “Yes, yes, that's it, Lecarde!” Olga growled, her nails pushing into the bark of the tree just over the wolf-hybrid's head. “Keep pushing! Go as far as you can!”

Though it took some time, Lecarde managed to push the entire thickness of his boner within her rectal cavity. Even though Olga still bucked against Seath's lap, he thrusted against her rear just to ensure that she grew comfortable with his rod occupying so much space inside her anus. It was rather tight, especially compared to his tongue inside her pussy, but he managed to make it work, reaching his hands around to grope her breasts. The knight bucked hard against her ass, breathing through clenched teeth as his veins pushed against her walls, pumping hard with blood to maintain his full potential.

Soon Olga would stop moving, as the hip thrusts coming from both Lecarde and Seath were enough for her, leaving the work to her servants while she took enjoyment from the hard work they were putting into pleasing her. The white haired master panted loudly, her tongue hanging out with her saliva dripping onto the wolf-hybrid's chest. Seath ignored the feeling of her drooling on him, as he was far more fixated in pleasing her while letting himself loose in his own regard. Olga's hands would soon leave the trunk of the tree, wrapping around his neck instead, pulling him into her chest and getting a good feel for her mounds in his face. He couldn't say it aloud, mostly because he was buried in her soft breasts, but this may just have been the happiest that the wolf-hybrid had ever been in his life.

All three were so lost in their lust and desires, none of them even noticed the moment where Seath and Lecarde lifted Olga into the air, their rods still pumping within her holds. The master wrapped her arms and legs around the wolf-hybrid, staring into his eyes as she rested her forehead against his. The knight held her by the rear, making sure that she stayed in the air while they rammed their hips into her body, the fluids coming out of her snatch and dripping down Seath's shaft. Olga's eyes rolled back as she pushed her chest into his face yet again, unable to control herself. “Yes, boys, that's it!” she shouted, no longer concerned if anyone heard them. “Just keep going! We're getting so close, I just know it...keep fucking my holes! Put your seed in me!”

“B-But master!” Seath shouted, despite his lips pushed against her chest.

“Just do it for me!” Olga said, followed by a squeak as she buried her face into his shoulder blade. Seath and Lecarde locked eyes for the first time since all of this happened, nodding in unison as they prepared for one last thrust that would satisfy her needs.

When their hips slammed into Olga in unison, she bit Seath's neckline while growling into it, her eyes shut as she dribbled her fluids out onto his cock. She felt the stream of cum enter both her ass and pussy, covering the walls heavily while little drops managed to penetrate her cervix and navigate the womb. Lecarde tilted his head back as he growled through his teeth, while Seath squeezed his hands into the white haired woman's thighs. The ground they stood in became muddy thanks to the fluids escaping Olga's snatch, although it was all worth it in the end when the three found themselves extremely satisfied.

The servants let their master down, their cocks popping from her holes as they let her to her feet. Olga clung to Seath, her legs trembling after such an orgasmic experience. The wolf-hybrid jokingly stuck his tongue out at Lecarde, who could only roll his eyes at his longtime ally. “Goodness, that was wonderful...” Olga said with an exhausted breath. “Perhaps we should do this just a little more often.”

“Like after every fight?” Seath said with a grin. “I'd be down for it.”

Lecarde wiped the sweat off his forehead, moving to gather his belongings. “Maybe next time, we should consider getting a room at the lodge?” he asked.

“Lighten up,” Seath laughed, Olga still clinging to him, “it was literally the heat of the moment, right? Long as someone isn't spying on us we're all good!”

“It's all right, Lecarde.” Olga sighed, moving away from Seath after she regained her balance. “If anyone is to try and spy on us during these more intimate moments, then they would have to deal with all of us.” She smirked at her knight, giving his already deflated cock a brush that almost caused him to step back out of impulse. She chuckled lightly before dressing herself back up, her servants doing the same.

“Hey, Lecarde?” Seath whispered to his friend. “Since I came in her pussy, that'd make me a possible husband for her, right?”

“Get that thought out of your head!” Lecarde hissed, driving his fist down into the wolf-hybrid's skull.


End file.
